creak, creak, sigh
by punkinpyez
Summary: Bunk beds aren't very ideal if one of the mattresses is no good.


A/N: Holy fluffball, Batman.

* * *

><p><em>Creak. Creak.<em> Remus sighed as he was snatched from the brink of sleep by the sound of bedsprings squeaking as Sirius moved about on the bunk above him.

'_I thought he had finally gone to sleep_,' Remus thought, irritated. The sound was painfully familiar by now, Sirius being uncomfortable in his bed pretty much since he first laid down. He rolled over onto his side so he was facing into the room, his own mattress scarcely making a noise and tried to block the incessant squeaking out so he could sleep. He failed.

Eventually he heard a sigh much like the one he made earlier, opening his eyes when a voice whispered "Moony?" Long black hair dangled down from the top bunk, and Sirius's eyes were visible as he hung his head upside-down to peer at the werewolf. "I can't sleep."

"I've noticed. Neither can I." Sirius missed the slight annoyance in his tone.

"M'bed's too lumpy. And I keep knocking my elbow against these railing things." He tapped it with a fingernail, as if he thought Remus might not know what he was referring to. "I'm going to sleep on your bed, you don't seem to be having any troubles with it and I need sleep."

Remus didn't think he heard correctly, but Sirius had pulled his head back up and was climbing down the ladder, hissing slightly as his bare feet touched the cold metal. "Budge up." He scrambled over Remus, knee nearly making unpleasant contact with his stomach before trying to settle down near the wall. Remus had sat up and scooted as close to the edge of the bed as he could, as otherwise half his body would get crushed underneath the larger boy.

"You a'right?" Sirius muttered, shifting into a more comfortable position.

Remus braced one of his feet on the floor, about to lose his balance. "No. I just had my bed stolen from me."

"Not stolen. You never minded sharing before, Moony," Sirius said, grabbing the other's pajama sleeve, tugging encouragingly.

"I just about cross the line at sharing beds, especially ones that can barely hold one person, let alone two." All the same, Remus tentatively scooted further onto the bed, unsure whether to be angry or happy that Sirius never wore a shirt to bed.

"There you go. Just get comfy, m'fine," Sirius smiled at him, unbothered by how the werewolf was forced to lay half on top of him.

Remus was trying to figure out if he should rest his head on the Animagus's chest or if he should crawl a bit further up to try and use the pillow. "And what will James and Peter think of this arrangement, should they pop into our room in the morning?"

Sirius yawned. "Don't care," he muttered. "James knows how awful the top bunk is; he can make his own conclusions."

Remus grunted, being too tired to discuss it any further. He dropped his head onto Sirius's chest, hoping to go to sleep quickly. He got uncomfortable laying in the same position for too long and there wasn't any other way to lay with his friend taking up most of the bed. Remus faintly noticed Sirius's heart was beating rather quickly, and he jumped when he felt an arm wrap around his waist.

"Don't want you to fall off the bed," Sirius murmured, a little sheepishly. Remus could feel himself blushing and hoped he wouldn't notice, with how dark the room was.

"Thank you," he said softly, closing his eyes. Some minutes passed, but the werewolf found that he wasn't tired anymore. His mind only seemed to be more active and he was noticing more and more things. He didn't mind sharing a bed with Sirius; he was starting to wonder if he actually liked it now. It was summer, he should find Sirius being so warm to be uncomfortable, but he didn't. Sirius's skin was soft. His heart was still beating faster than what could be considered normal. He felt safe with the Animagus holding him. His scent was very relaxing. He was still comfortable with how he was laying; no urge to move about had come yet.

The werewolf jumped again slightly when he felt a hand slide up his back and into his hair. He didn't mind though, he just smiled. He noticed Sirius petting him felt nice too.

"G'night," Remus mumbled, getting lulled to sleep.

"Good night, Moony," Sirius replied, equally as quiet, and Remus thought he felt a kiss dropped onto his head before he fell asleep.

He dreamed about that and lots more like it, and found he didn't mind that either.


End file.
